Crossroads of the Dark Moon
by Wake Up and Live
Summary: It's the night of the Dark Moon and Vanessa will discover that the one who is the most dangerous, is the one she needs. Will she be safe from the predator or will she succumb to his tantalizing ways?


**Crossroads of the Dark Moon**

It was the night of the Dark Moon. Vanessa knew that this was the one night she was at her weakest, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she could possibly run into a Follower or that the Atrox could be watching her every movement waiting for the perfect moment to strike. All she wanted right now was to feel like a normal teenage girl that wasn't able to go invisible, that she wasn't a Daughter of the Moon or a Daughter of Pandora. She wanted to act like Hector, a demon Follower of the Atrox, had just not tried to make her his bride. Normally she was able to have a tight hold on all of her negative emotions and the stress of keeping the biggest secret of her life, but today, she just couldn't do it. She went to school and tried her hardest to pretend that everything was okay, but with Serena able to read her mind at any given time it was really hard and in a matter of minutes all of her friends knew that she was ready to just explode. Catty wanted to stay with her just incase she needed someone, but Vanessa had convinced her to go to Serena's house with Tianna and Jimena.

_Flashback_

"_Vanessa, are you sure that you are going to be okay?" Catty asked as she finished getting her stuff ready for the sleepover at Serena's later that night._

"_I'm positive, everyone has an off day, and today just happened to be my off day," Vanessa said forcing a smile to reassure her best friend that all was well in the world of Vanessa._

"_Look, I know it's hard for you keeping what you really are from your mom, so why don't you just tell her?" Catty asked thinking that if Vanessa just told her mom everything Vanessa wouldn't be as stressed as she always was._

"_Catty, I love my mom so much, and I know she worries about me enough, I don't want to add to her plate," Vanessa said earnestly._

"_You have a point there," Catty said realizing what Vanessa said was true about her mother._

"_Look you have fun tonight, and tell everyone I said that I will be okay, I just need time to myself," Vanessa said giving Catty a quick hug._

"_I will, and if you need anything or something happens, call me," Catty said worried that Vanessa could possibly get hurt considering that tonight they all would be without the protection of their Guardian Mother and her full moon._

"_I promise I will call if anything changes," Vanessa said flashing her friend a small smile and walked out of her best friend's bedroom._

_End Flashback_

Shortly after that Vanessa had willed her molecules to spread and she made her way to the beach to enjoy the peace of the ocean. Vanessa had pulled her molecules together once she reached a private area of the beach and walked along the shore until she found a spot to sit down. She slipped off her jeweled sandals and stuck her feet in the sand and watched the waves as they crashed to the shore then receded back to large body of dark blue water. She let her mind wonder to everything that had happened the past couple of months. It wasn't everyday a girl was told that she was a force of good meant to help fight the Atrox and its Followers, but then again not every girl had a power that either made them invisible or allowed them to time travel. Being at the beach brought her a sense of peace, but she still was on edge with everything that was going on. Serena was in love with Stanton, who also happened to the Prince of the Night and Second in Command to the Atrox. The guy that Catty had so freely given her heart to have yet come back since the fight with Toby, a Regulator who was sent to take the Secret Scroll from Catty and destroy it, and he also used Vanessa to manipulate Catty and her friends to succeed in his mission. Then there was Jimena who was dating Collin, Serena's older brother after Veto, her deceased love who escaped Tartarus to have a second chance at life, but ended up back in the Underworld and giving Jimena his blessing that she find love again. Finally there was Tianna, the recent addition to the Daughters of the Moon. She was still a mystery to Vanessa, considering her entire family was killed by two Followers' and those same Follower's tried to kill Tianna who had the ability to move things with her mind. All she ever wanted was to be normal, but it seemed that the Gods' had a whole other plan for her life and she just had to grin and bare it.

By now the sun was starting to set and Vanessa knew she had to get somewhere safe, but she still felt like there was something she should do, that she had to do. Vanessa knew she was just ready to explode with everything going on in her life and she just had to tell someone, but who could she tell that wouldn't be freaked out at the mess she called her life? For one she didn't want to tell Michael because even though she cared deeply for him, she recently noticed that while she loved him, she wasn't **in** love with him like everyone thought she was. She and Michael were still the "Golden Couple" at La Brea High School, but she knew that the only reason she was still with him was because he was the only normal thing about her life, and knowing that made her feel like the worse person ever considering out of all her friends she was the one that held on to everything that was good about her and pushed her darker side to the back of her mind and soul. She knew she couldn't tell her mom because then she knew her mom would wonder if every time she left the house there was a possibility that maybe that would be the last time she ever saw her only child. It seemed like all her friends had someone to confide in, Catty had Kendra, her mom, Tianna had Derek her boyfriend, Jimena and Serena both had Collin, plus Serena had Stanton. "Why does everyone else have someone they can confide in, but me?" Vanessa shouted to the sky hoping that she would get some kind of answer, except all she got was the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Then it finally clicked, she **did **have someone she could talk to, someone that in all honesty couldn't advise and help her, but someone that could **listen** and give her a sense of peace. Vanessa slowly expanded her molecules not really caring if anyone saw her considering the Dark Moon was now high in the sky and stars were slowly starting to twinkle in the menacing night sky promising danger to the lone goddess. Vanessa floated through traffic and passed all the shops and sights of her hectic Hollywood home and made her way to the one place she knew she could spill her heart out and not have to worry about someone overhearing her considering all those that resided at this place were all dead.

Upon arriving to her destination she materialized in front of her father's grave site. Now normally being in the cemetery at night would have freaked Vanessa out considering the rows and rows of head stones and the statues of angels and cherubs frozen in time would make her feel like she was disturbing the final resting place of so many who have left this world over the years. She felt her heart hammering in chest and a small part of her wanted to flee this dark and dangerous place in all its night time glory. Closing her eyes she willed her molecules to stay together and her heart to slow down. She imagined her father holding her and telling her everything would be alright and that no matter what she was safe from all the things that went bump in the night. A small smile slowly spread across her face as she remembered the first time she had a nightmare and her father came in and sat with her until she was back in the world of dreams.

_Flashback_

_Big black shadows were following her and trying to take her. Vanessa ran all through the maze trying to find her way out and back to her loving parents. Tears were streaming down her face as she tripped and fell. _

"_It's okay little one," the dark shadow said causing Vanessa' s whole body to shake in fear as the menacing black cloud sent out a tentacle to brush her cheek._

"_Stay away from me!" Vanessa yelled with fear in her voice as she scrambled her chubby three year old body up off the ground and started running as fast as she could to escape the scary black cloud._

"_Vanessa! Vanessa!" a familiar voice yelled causing Vanessa to stop running and look around her for the source of the voice._

"_Daddy!" Vanessa whimpered as she registered that the voice belonged to her father._

"_Wake up honey," the soothing voice of her father said. Vanessa slowly fluttered her eyes open as she looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in the big scary maze with the black cloud that wanted to take her from her mommy and daddy. She was in her room with her pink walls and stuffed animals._

"_Daddy I was so scared," Vanessa said clinging to her father and started crying anew as she remembered her scary dream._

"_It's okay Vanessa, it was just a nightmare, I'm here and I promise nothing will hurt you," her father said running his hand through the blonde locks soothing his daughter._

"_Promise?" Vanessa asked looking up at her father with tears still coming out of her big blue eyes._

"_I promise, you are my little angel and I won't let anything hurt you," he said wrapping his arms around his little daughter as if to protect her from anything that wished to harm her. "I love you," he said laying her back in her bed._

"_I love you too daddy," Vanessa said with a yawn and smiled her special smile just for her daddy._

"_How about I stay with you until you go back to sleep?" her father said knowing that would help his only child to go back to sleep._

"_Okay," Vanessa said as she snuggled into her blankets and let her father's soothing humming take her back to the world of dreams where everything was perfect and she was safe with the pretty lady in the white dress who protected her from the scary black cloud._

_End Flashback_

Vanessa slowly opened up her eyes. She gently ran her fingers across her fathers name on his head stone. "I miss you daddy," Vanessa whispered as she down in front of the head stone and took a deep breath. "Oh, so much has happened these past six months and I don't know how much more I can take of my life now," Vanessa said as she looked up to the dark night sky wishing and hoping that the rays from the full moon were falling down on her keeping her safe. "I don't know if you are watching momma and me, but things have changed. I found out the reason that I can go invisible and it's not because of some botched science experiment," Vanessa said with a small sob.

"It turns out that I am a goddess, and not just any goddess I am a Daughter of the Moon and my best friend Catty, you don't know her, but I do know that you would like her a lot. She breaks me out of shell and convinces me to do things I know I normally would never do, well anyways she's a goddess too. She can travel back and forth in time," Vanessa said as a common thought made its way through her mind, a part of her desperately wanted to go back in time to warn her father, but deep inside she knew that her father was meant to die that day. "Oh and then there is Jimena she can see the future and sometimes she can even see past events, Jimena is great, she helps me a lot with my dancing and my Spanish homework. Serena is unique, she isn't afraid to dress in anything, I think if she could dress like a flapper, she probably would, anyways she can read minds and she often uses Tarot Cards to help us figure out things involving our enemy the Atrox which happens to be the greatest evil of all time. Now all of a sudden there is Tianna who literally showed up out of nowhere and according to Maggie, our mentor and guide, she is a Daughter of the Moon that can move objects with her mind," Vanessa said as she ran her fingers through the course grass.

"Daddy I don't know if you know this, but all of us have a dark side according to Maggie. Catty is the daughter of a fallen Daughter of the Moon and a member of the Atrox's inner circle and she is the heir to the Secret Scroll which will help us defeat the Atrox. Serena isn't just a Daughter of the Moon she is also The Key which can shift the balance between good and evil. I finally found out what my dark side is. A couple weeks ago this guy Hector came into town the same night a mysterious blue circle appeared around the moon. He was kidnapping Jimena's friends to make us think that he was after her, but he was really after me and he wanted to make me his bride **and** a demon Follower of the Atrox. He told me that I was not just a Daughter of the Moon, but that I was also a Daughter of Pandora, you know the girl that opened the box and released all the evil on to earth. I'm scared because I don't want to hurt people or make them suffer like he said I would. I want to help people. What do I do?" Vanessa asked as silent tears made there way down her cheeks. "Ever since I set Hector free, it just feels like that things are going to become more dangerous, and I don't know if we can trust Stanton because he is the Prince of the Night, the most dangerous Follower of the Atrox."

Vanessa shuddered as a chill made its way down her spine. She clutched her Moon Amulet and prayed to Selene to keep her safe. 'Please Mother Moon, Selene, let me have a few more moments of peace with my father,' Vanessa silently prayed holding onto her Moon Amulet still. "Daddy it's the Dark Moon tonight, I don't know why I chose to stay out and risk my life, but I just….I felt like I was going to explode because I can't tell momma everything going on because she worries about me enough and I don't want her thinking that every time I leave the house she may never see me again, I want to protect her from that feeling because honestly I **hate** feeling like each day could be the last day I see mom," as more tears made their way down her face and she wrapped her arms around her body to keep the chill that was now coursing through her body at bay. "I can't do it anymore, all I ever wanted was to be normal, but you said it best. You said that I was destined to do great things and that all those that met me could sense that too. It turns out you were right, and I don't know if I am grateful that what you said was true."

**Somewhere in Los Angeles**

Stanton was outside Serena's home watching her and friends, but there was one missing. The blonde haired blued goddess who tried **so** hard to be the best person she could be and did everything she could to not do something that would really hurt someone. He wondered where Vanessa was because he knew that on the night's when the Dark Moon was out all the goddess' got together because they had a better chance at protecting themselves against the Followers. Stanton knew Vanessa better than she knew herself considering he watched her every move ever since she was a child waiting for her to discover her destiny. He knew every thought, good and bad that she had ever had. On the outside she was the ideal girl that all the guys wanted, but on the inside she was in turmoil. She tried her hardest to lock away the evil in her, the evil that she finally had to face when Hector was summoned by the Atrox to seduce and capture Vanessa. Stanton thought back on when he finally made himself known to Vanessa when she was on her date with Michael.

He still felt an undeniable pleasure knowing that no matter what Vanessa thought or said that she was attracted to him when he met her that night. It was just an added bonus that his just being there got under Michael Saratoga's skin. If only Michael had really come back and tried to fight him, then Vanessa would see the ugly, darker side of Michael. Stanton smirked knowing that Michael was jealous whenever Vanessa was around him even though he was in a relationship with Serena. If Stanton really wanted to be honest with himself, he would admit that he was attracted to Serena **and** Vanessa, but he squashed that thought before he could even finish it. Stanton knew that the Atrox had great plans for the blonde haired goddess and he knew that Serena was the safest choice no matter how bad he wanted to save Vanessa from whatever plan the Atrox had for her, instead every time a plan was made that had Vanessa as the central target he would interfere on the pretext that he was really trying to save Serena from the pain and hurt. If he was a good person he would only be attracted to Serena and love her like she truly deserved, but he wasn't a good person no matter what his personal feelings about how his life was now.

Stanton slowly let memories from the night he first came face to face with Vanessa and the thrill that he truly **had** taken a part of her away from Michael **and** the idiot jock didn't even know it.

_Flashback_

_Stanton was currently hiding in the shadows of the trees and of bushes of the Hollywood Bowl. He had followed Michael as he made his way over to Vanessa's house to pick her up for their date. He smirked because he knew that whatever happened tonight he would get a good show considering today he decided he would finally meet the girl he had been following since it was discovered that she was a Daughter of the Moon. _

_He followed the couple in the Volkswagen bus with the psychedelic pink-and-orange flowers on it. He knew that his sleek black car would go unnoticed by them as the van finally came to stop at the back of the Hollywood Bowl where public admittance was not allowed. 'Oh Michael is __**such**__ a bad boy,' Stanton thought sarcastically with his ever present smirk on his face. His deadly sapphire blue eyes watched as Michael played the perfect gentleman and helped Vanessa out of the van. Stanton silently admitted that Vanessa did look good in her pale green sundress and sandals that showed off her toned body and her 100% natural California girl tan. _

_Once he was sure that the couple wouldn't see him, he got of his car and melted into the darkness and covered his aura from Vanessa that way her amulet would not warn her that he was near her. He listened as Vanessa told Michael how her father died and Michael tried to take the hurt away from her by inviting her to spend time with his "big mess of people family". They continued to walk until Michael finally brought them to an area that had a perfect view of the L.A. Philharmonic and the audience that was captivated by the musicians. He managed to hold back his laugh at the almost kiss the two shared, but Michael backed out and continued the trek to the area he had heard so much about. It was getting harder to hold his laughter back as Michael brought out all his homemade food for the two of them, 'Honestly I thought the saying was the stomach was the way to a man's heart, not the other way around,' he snickered quietly to himself. Stanton tuned their conversation out not really caring that they were talking about something that involved the unknowing goddess. As the two continued to talk hearing Michael tell Vanessa about the purpose of the moon and it's phases now that he couldn't help, but laugh at. Once he finally was able to get a hold of his laughter he noticed that Vanessa was on edge, as if she had actually heard his laughter. 'She should be on edge,' Stanton thought with a roll of his eyes. He smirked that Michael was ignorant to what was really going on and he decided to have some fun with the two to really strike fear into them. He watched as Vanessa looked around and he decided to let the movement of his shadow to add to the feeling of discomfort she was feeling. _

_Stanton watched as Michael fed Vanessa food and he decided to take a peak into the jock's thoughts. 'Just kiss her, you know you want to and it's obvious she wants you to kiss her,' Stanton read the thought and decided to use his influence to make the kiss happen. Finally he had the perfect opportunity as the two started to move closer and he pushed Michael's desire to kiss the blonde haired blued eyed girl. 'I definitely need some pop corn for this show,' Stanton thought as he watched the golden swirl of Vanessa's legs. 'Oh yes this is way better than any comedy,' Stanton thought as Vanessa started to panic as she was slowly losing control of her molecule's. _

_Now Stanton had the perfect opportunity to put his plan into motion as Michael's hand "accidently" brushed across Vanessa's chest. He decided to take a peak into the goddess's thoughts that were running a mile a minute as she started to second guess her dream guy's intentions towards her. Now Stanton just had to laugh at the thought of Michael Saratoga taking advantage of poor helpless girl. He sensed that Vanessa was now on high alert as she confirmed that she was definitely hearing laughter. 'It's time for the chase. Ah, the thrill of the hunt,' Stanton thought feeling like the predator he was. He followed the pair that was running from him and trying to protect each other that ended up with them falling into a pile of limbs. He heard the idle chatter of them as Michael opted to follow Vanessa and humor her. 'What he doesn't know is that I am more dangerous than he thinks.'_

_Finally the couple had reached the cement bleachers and sat down. Now he let his body become whole so he could finally meet the goddess he had been following for so long. Vanessa was preparing to tell Michael that she wanted to leave considering their date was ruined, but she then noticed that Michael was upset and embarrassment flooded her system because she made him come down to the bleachers just because she sensed danger near them. _

"_Great," Michael said sarcastically unknowingly hurting Vanessa. "Stanton's coming over here." Now that shocked Vanessa because she thought that he was upset with her actions._

"_Who?" she asked as she watched Stanton dressed in all black walking towards them. Stanton put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the couple acting as if it was completely normal for him to be there. He read Vanessa's mind and he noticed that the darker part of her was in awe of him. 'His shaggy blonde bangs definitely make me want to see the eyes he is hiding,' the darker side of Vanessa thought as she argued that there was something definitely not normal with him. 'Hmmm his eyes are so blue that it's like he has the vision of a cat. But how can I see the blue of his eyes so clearly considering it's dark?' Vanessa thought confused as to why she was so alert in his presence._

"_Hey, Michael." Stanton said not really paying attention to the dark haired boy as he stared at Vanessa knowingly. He purposely sat next to her and let his body press close to hers._

"_I'm Stanton," he said as his eyes lingered over her body. 'She definitely isn't a little girl anymore,' Stanton thought appreciating how the dress showed off her body. 'Yes, this __**will**__ be fun.'_

_Vanessa snapped her fingers in front of his face getting his attention. "My face is here." She spoke with venom in her voice. 'Fiery spirit, I like that,' Stanton thought as felt waves of jealousy coming off Michael. 'What are you afraid that I may take Vanessa away from you?' Stanton thought as the idea __**did**__ appeal to him. Stanton smirked as he looked up at Vanessa's face enjoying her reaction to him so far. _

_Michael stood up clearly wanting to be away from Stanton. 'Leaving already, I was just starting to have fun.' Stanton thought. "Come on, Vanessa, we have to leave before the crowd." 'Oh yeah he is definitely jealous,' Stanton thought enjoying the feeling he was getting just because of Michael's reaction to him._

"_I was just saying hi." Stanton grinned feeding off of Michael's negative emotions. _

_End Flashback_

'That was a lot of fun,' Stanton thought as if by just remembering that night he was able to still feed off of the negative emotions rolling off Michael. Stanton's head snapped towards Serena's room as he heard them talking about Vanessa.

"What is it Jimena?" Serena asked already knowing that her friend had just had a premonition.

"I just saw Vanessa at the cemetery," Jimena said not understanding her premonition at all.

"Why would she be there?" Tianna asked just as confused.

"I don't know, but it's not safe for her to be there alone, something could happen," Catty said immediately worried for her friend.

"No, I don't think she will be attacked," Jimena said as she focused on what her premonition was really about.

"Maybe we are all worried about her and this is a sign that she is alright?" Serena suggested as she started to shuffle her Tarot Cards.

"I don't know _chicka_ I think there is more to it than that," Jimena said as she really focused on what she was shown.

"Jimena it's the night of the Dark Moon, if a Follower see's her she won't survive if they attack her," Catty said ready to go to the cemetery where her friend was.

"I understand that Catty, but it felt like she was _en la paz con la vida_," Jimena said as she really let the feelings of the premonition flow through her body.

"What does that mean?" Tianna asked not understanding what was going on.

"It means that Vanessa seemed like she was finally finding peace with her life," Jimena said knowing what she said was true.

'Interesting, she is at the cemetery,' Stanton said as he melted into the night to find Vanessa.

**At the Cemetery**

Vanessa's tears had finally stopped following and a sense of peace washed over her for a second time that night. "Thank you for listening daddy, I really had to get all of that off my chest," she said into the darkness. "You know I miss you a lot, and I know that if you were here with momma and me that you would help me through all this," Vanessa said with a small smile.

"I know that it's stupid of me to be out here when I am vulnerable right now, but I just felt that if I didn't tell someone **everything** then I was going to go crazy," Vanessa said as her Moon Amulet started to thrum softly against her chest. Vanessa slowly clasped her hand around it and tried to sense the danger that was near her.

"You know that I could easily take your hope and capture you in my memories," a familiar voice said that was hidden in the dark shadows of the night. 'I recognize that voice, who does it belong to?' Vanessa thought as she tried to place the voice.

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked feeling stupid for asking the question.

"Oh I am hurt _Goddess_," the voice said stepping out of the dark shadows that hid him from her view. Vanessa's eyes widened as recognized the luminescent blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that hid his eyes. She took in the teen dressed in all black and then looked back up at the face that was so tempting.

"Stanton," Vanessa whispered and held onto her amulet hoping it would keep her safe.

"Hello Vanessa," he said stepping front of her and looking at the girl that was in pale blue sundress.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked immediately getting defensive.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I am guessing that it involves you seeing dear old dad," Stanton said with smirk as he looked at the headstone and then the blonde haired goddess.

"That's none of your business," Vanessa said standing up and clenching her fists.

"Hmmm, Vanessa I think you are forgetting that ever since you were a child you **have** been **my** business," Stanton said walking even closer to Vanessa until he could smell the sweet cherry blossom scent of her hair.

"Yeah well I figured that since I am now aware of my destiny you would be stalking someone else," Vanessa said bitterly.

"Now, now Vanessa you know that I could never stalk anyone else, it just wouldn't be fair to you," Stanton said with a smirk as he looked into Vanessa's anger filled eyes.

"That's a load of bull," Vanessa said as she tried her hardest to rein in her anger knowing that he would only enjoy her rage.

"You know there is one thing I never understood about you," Stanton said twirling a strand of Vanessa's hair around his finger.

"And what's that?" Vanessa asked immediately on guard.

"Well for one why you always lock away your anger and hate, hell you even try control your jealousy, why don't you just feel the emotions like any normal person, what are you really afraid of?" Stanton asked looking directly into the ocean blue eyes.

"Why do you care?" Vanessa asked searching Stanton's eyes for some kind of trick, but all she could see was how sincere he was being.

"Because you know that I really do care about what happens to you," Stanton admitted taking her by surprise.

"I think you know the answer to your question," Vanessa said shocked that he just admitted to caring about her.

"Ah yes, you are afraid that if you let your negative feelings loose that they will consume you and you will become someone that you don't want to be," Stanton said with humor lacing his voice. "Well let me be nice and tell you that you can't control those emotions for long and when they finally break free you **will** change."

"Is that a threat?" Vanessa asked almost daring him to harm her.

"You know it's not, I am just pointing out the truth," he said resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Vanessa asked suddenly uncomfortable with how close he was to her.

"I don't know. I heard that you were here, and decided to visit you, is that so wrong?" Stanton asked opening up to her.

"What are you saying?" Vanessa asked fearing his answer.

"You know you aren't the only one who is using someone they care about because they don't want to face the truth," he said almost pleading with his eyes that she believe him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I **do **care about Michael, and I would **never** use him," Vanessa said forcefully.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Stanton asked lifting her chin up gently so she would be forced to look him the eyes. "I can ready your mind and you can't hide how you truly feel about _**him**_," Stanton said referring to Michael.

"Does that make me a horrible person?" Vanessa asked knowing it would be no use lying to Stanton.

"No, it makes you human," Stanton said wrapping his arms around the goddess as tears started falling anew.

"Why can't I be **in** love with him?" Vanessa asked with sobs racking her body.

"Because then you would feel guilty about this," Stanton said as he gently lowered his mouth to Vanessa's and gently flicked his tongue across Vanessa's lips begging for entrance. Vanessa tentatively opened her mouth and let his tongue sweep into her mouth tasting every inch of her. Vanessa slowly wrapped her tongue around Stanton's and the battle for dominance began. It seemed like hours that they stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Stanton with his arms around Vanessa's waist and Vanessa's arms wrapped around Stanton's neck her fingers running through his hair. Finally oxygen became necessary for the pair and they broke apart and took deep breaths of the sweet night air.

"Stanton?" Vanessa whispered not wanting to destroy the tranquility of the night.

"Hmm?" Stanton let out to show he was listening.

"What does this mean?" Vanessa asked slowly stepping out of his embrace to really look at him.

"I don't know, but I think that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to throw caution to the wind and just go with the flow," Stanton said with a smirk knowing that his actions would only bring more danger to Vanessa if any Followers or members of the Inner Circle found out about his attraction for Vanessa.

Vanessa thought about what Stanton said for a moment, forgetting that he could read her every thought. She knew that the Prince of the Night had a good point. She made sure that everything she did was perfect and was planned out. She was the perfect girl, with the good grades, the best of friends, the amazing boyfriend, yet she always pleased the people around her, never being selfish, but now for once she **could **be selfish, she **could** just go with the flow and worry about the present.

"Fine," Vanessa said making up her mind which caused Stanton to smirk because not only was he getting his deepest, darkest desire, but he **would** have the one thing Michael didn't have and that was **real** Vanessa.

"As long as you realize that at one point I will ask what I asked you when you first fought Followers," Stanton said referring to when he brought Vanessa to Catty wanting her to be with him to save her friend.

"And that would be?" Vanessa asked not knowing what he meant.

"Come to my world," Stanton said and Vanessa remembered the last time she heard him utter these words. "It's the only way I can save you."

"Save me?" she asked and felt like history was repeating itself.

"The Atrox has some plan for you, but if you come to me willingly it won't go through with its plan because you will be mine and in a way it will have you too," Stanton said trying not to tell her too much.

"But what about the people I am meant to save," Vanessa asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"I don't know, the thing is I can't harm you, but others can. The only way for me to protect you without putting you in extreme danger is if you willing come to my world," Stanton said shocking Vanessa.

"I…I don't know," Vanessa said confused more than ever. She knew that Stanton was being honest with her, she didn't know how she knew this, but she just knew that what he spoke was the truth. She didn't want to hurt Michael for leaving him and choosing to be with Stanton. She didn't want to hurt Serena by being with Stanton, but most of all she didn't want to hurt Catty and her mother. Catty had already been abandoned once by her mother, she couldn't abandon Catty like that too. Then there was her mother. Vanessa was all her mother had, by becoming part of Stanton's world she would be more of a threat to her mother, and she didn't want to harm her mother. But at the same time she didn't want to hurt Stanton because she knew that when he first asked her to join his world her rejection **had** hurt him, no matter what he said or how he acted. Vanessa knew she had a choice to make and she would have to make it soon.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright for all my readers who love The Broken Goddess and Blossoming Romance, this one shot is a late Christmas/ New Year's present. I hope you like it and I think I will do sequel one shot depending on what you guys want. Within the next couple of weeks I hope to update both stories. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


End file.
